el universo
by pokemongraymaster
Summary: todos estamos conectados a travez de torrentes de tiempo,agujeros de gusano o incluso portales todo eso conecta un mundo muy diferente al que conoces y siempre siempre va a haber un tu pero de forma y personalidad distinta
1. un puñetazo para hyrule

Hola he vuelto con una nueva saga pero bueno es un introductorio aquí el titulo del capitulo

Un puñetazo para hyrule

Link tranquilo como siempre durmiendo plácidamente con navi en el brazo escucho un galopar y unos gritos por un camino y se asusta cuando un lobo del tamaño de un caballo le salta por encima y casi le zarpa

¿:WOLF TRNQUILO MAS LENTO VAMOS A L CASTILLO DE HYRULE CON CUIDADO WOLF AHHHHHHH

Navi:crees que sea un loco montado en un lobo o una ilusión

Link:no lo creo

Link toco la canción de epona llamando a la yegua y galopando a toda prisa

Castillo de hyrule 9:00 am

El tipo llego pero donde estaba el lobo por quien galopo

Entro de golpe al castillo para descubrir al tipo con una túnica entre azul marino y negra

Link:qui-en eres tu-respondio jadeando por dar una patada a la puerta y por correr

¿:quien es el estúpido

Zelda miro con sorpresa como llamar estúpido al héroe del tiempo

Link saco la espada maestra pero el tipo levanto la mano y la espada maestra desaparecio

¿:si crees que es fácil matarme te equivocas

El tipo lanzo un rayo de hielo al héroe del tiempo sin darle tiempo para tocar la canción del tiempo

¿:a ver te gusta el helado

Zelda:LION TRANQUILO-grito la princesa asustando al mago descongelando a link y devolver la espada sin antes darle un puñetazo a link

Pero algo pasaba se abrió un portal cuando zelda dio el grito y de ahí salieron un tipo de cabello rosado peleando con un pelinegro y un castaño una pelirroja una castaña y una rubia

Lion saco todo su arsenal derrotando a los que se peleaban y a la chica fácilmente pero quedo el castaño

Lion:eres bueno para resistir las flechas de electricidad

¿:para tu información me llamo orus-respondio el castaño con ira lanzando flechas de fuego por las manos

Lion lo tomo por sorpresa dándole una patada a la espalda pero orus lanzo una lanza de hielo dándole en el costado

Lion ataco esta vez usando tres fuegos de din llamado "explosión de din" mandando a orus a utilizar una de sus habiidades especiales copiar habilidades tomo "prestado el llavero de la rubia y llamo a aquario"

Aquario:ESTOY EN UNA CITA CON MI NOVIO

Orus:TRANQUILIZATE Y LANZALE UN TSUNAMI A ESTE ESTUPIDO

Zelda paralizo a lion y a orus con flechas de electricidad y lanzo a aquario a su llave con una flecha de fuego

Zelda:TRANQUILOS AHORA-justo en ese momento la princesa twili apareció

Midna:y ese encapuchado pelinegro y el castaño por que juegan a la luna destructora y que haces con ese arco y por que link esta hecho un helado y hay gente medio muerta

Entonces el pelirosado despertó y link volvieron para llevarse a sus "amigos"

¿:EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION donde estamos y donde esta fairy tail y me llamo natsu dragneel ellos son mis compañero lucy,gray,erza,orus y kana

Aunque etaban paralizados orus y lion estaban haciendo pelea de mirada y midna pegada de la lengua por el "helado" de link lo que pasa

Zelda:debe de haber una interferencia entre mundo

Orus y lion:tuve el mismo presentimiento minutos antes de que nosotros/ellos llegaron

Entonces este es el fin será una serie estilo el universo de los videojuegos pero de manga y videojuegos

Entonces

¿Qué harán lion y orus con su rivalidad?

¿los portales serán únicos entre esas dimensiones?

¿me callare (no lo creo)?

Todo esto y mas en

Una espada y un raton

Que lo disfruten este cap es corto tratare de escribir lo mas largo posible añadiendo este parrafo


	2. la espada y el raton

Aquí sigo con el universo le quiero meter mucho cariño a mis fics pero las falta de inspirancion muchas veces ocurren sigo escribiendo

Una espada y un raton

De 3 portales salieron ezio,altair y connor

Ezio de inmediato apunto con el cañon oculto a connor y connor saco su arco apuntándole a altair pero el asesino del mediterraneo estaba con cuchillos arrojadizos en ambas manos mirando fijamente al asesino indígena y el vengativo

Inmediatamente altair hablo en latin,ezio en italiano y connor en mohakw

Nadie entendia hasta que cierto ratoncito con una corona noqueo a los tres lanzándoles una llave espada

¿:hey Donald seguro que son un nuevo tipo de sincorazon

Donald:pues no lo creo se parecen a un humano deberíamos llevarlos con sora

¿:si tal vez-dijo una carcajada y se escucho un golpe

Donald:IDIOTA

2 horas

Hyrule

Lion y orus estaban hablando especialmente del funcionamiento de sus arcos especiales curiosamente tenían el mismo nombre el arco tesla

De inmediato aparecieron unos cabezones de la misma apariencia de lion,link,zelda y midna

Lion y orus se pusieron en guardia con sus arcos para dañarles con flechas de luz

Música recomendada para este momento:finale de madeon

Los jóvenes dispararon pero los cabezones lion y link esquivaron mientras noquearon a la zelda y la midna

¿:link vamos dale con las flechas de luz-el joven tenso su arco y le dio a orus en el pecho el joven fue lanzado a uno cajones de cerveza que bebia kana de inmediato la joven enpezo a darle puñetazos al pobre cabezon cuyo escudo se estaba rompiendo

Link:EZLO RAPIDO NO CREO QUE MI ESCUDO AGUANTE MUCHO-el sombrero le dijo un susurro y el joven saco un jarrón

Kana:jajaja estas acabado-kana se arrepintió el jarrón la absorvio y el joven se la lanzo al lion cabezon

Toon link:agarra-el joven tomo a la chica y le dio muchas vueltas la envolvio en hielo y se la lanzo a orus que estaba ciego por la flecha de luz

Orus y kana:gahhhhhhh-orus rompió el hielo noqueando a kana accidentalmente tensasndo el arco tesla con flechas de oscuridad

Orus:por nada me llaman orus magnum y es hora de ver que se siente estar ciego-el pobre cabezon link fue recibido por una flecha de oscuridad siendo noqueado y lion de un golpe en la cara noqueo a su versión cabezona

Todos:ok esto es raro-lion,link,midna y zelda obsevavan sus copias cabezonas ninguna imperfecion execto el sombrero del cabezon link

Ezlo:SUELTAME AHORA MALDITO RUBIO-link solto el gorro con vida de un susto

Otras dos horas

Sora:no entiendo lo que dicen-no entendia ni a altair ni a ezio hasta que connor empezó a hablar ingles

Sora:ahora si lo entiendo disculpa Mickey tienes nueces habla

Mickey:seguro sora le dio las nueces y les dio de comérselas a ezio,altair y connor

Altair:donde estoy por que un portal me succiono y que hago aquí es obra de los templarios

Ezio:y los borgia había matado a cesar y por que tengo este gancho

Connor:bien todos su nombre es sora sus amigos son

Donald,goffy y Mickey:el trio de la llave espada

Connor,ezio y altair:ANIMALES QUE HABLAN

**Eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste a todos me costo la parte final y como conectar la pelea de toon link y toon lion vs orus y lion con finale pero espero que les guste pondré asi para que pongan la canción de fondo**

**(fondo:linkin park-burn it all)**

**adiosssssssssssss**


End file.
